


Yours

by Thraceadams



Series: Claimed Universe [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamp AU:  Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate.  What happens when Tommy defies Adam and Adam makes an ass of himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the sequel to [Mine](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/172988.html) It can stand alone, but better if you read that one first. These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


 ****

Yours

  


  
**Chapter One**   


"Fuck! Is that why you scheduled the stop in New Orleans when you did?" Adam yelled into the phone.

Tommy sat on the bed, his back up against the headboard, chewing on his thumb, watching as Adam paced angrily in the small space.

"Fuck, Simon, you know I hate these fucking things. Dammit!" Adam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He sat down on the bed, his phone still pressed to his ear and his head propped up on a fist. He snuck a glance at Tommy before continuing in a lower tone. "Besides, you know how much Danny hates me and he –" His voice trailed off as Simon picked up on what he wasn't saying.

Tommy watched as Adam got up and started pacing again.

"Yeah, but you won't actually **be** there, so –" He glanced back at Tommy again before going out into main area of the bus and shutting the door behind him. "Look, you know Danny hates me. He's going to know what Tommy is the minute we set foot in the area. There's nothing more he'd love than to hurt me. If word gets out, and it will because you know these people can't keep their fucking mouths shut, Tommy will instantly be a target. And if I'm always off schmoozing with the Clan Council, there'll be nothing to stop Danny's goon squad from getting their hands on Tommy."

He listened for a moment while Simon asked about his security situation on the tour. Sighing, he said, "Yes, I have bodyguards, but none of them are Vamps. Terrence is a shifter but one shifter against Danny's goon squad? You do know Tommy is tiny, right?"

He went silent again as Simon promised to send him some additional bodyguards. "Fine, just make sure they're big and scary looking, okay? Please?"

He squeezed the phone in his hand as Simon finished. "Okay. I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it. Just please get me the big scary bodyguards for Tommy."

He paused for a moment before his lips quirked up in a small smile. "Thanks, Simon." He flipped the phone shut and pressed it to his lips, thinking.

"So, bodyguards for me then?"

"Shit!" Adam jumped. "Fuck, I need to get you a bell." He slumped back against the counter as Tommy smiled and came closer, pressing up against him, his fingers trailing up Adam's chest.

"So, Simon's got you going to some Vamp meeting that you don't want to go to. Some guy named Danny that hates you is going to be there and you're worried about my safety? That about sum it up?"

Adam looked like he was going to argue and then simply nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Tommy. "Yeah, that about sums it up. Danny hates me, always has. He'll do anything to make my eternal life miserable and the easiest way to do that is ripping the most precious thing I have away from me. So yeah, bodyguards for you."

"Won't it make it more obvious that I’m special if I have bodyguards?"

Adam kissed the top of his head. "Baby, everyone already knows you're special. They just don't know exactly **how** special."

"Oh. OH. You mean the whole Panwerecat thing?"

"Yeah, that. I mean, everyone already knows you're important to me, they'd have to be blind not to, but that would just be like icing on the cake."

"But, you've claimed me, we exchanged blood, he can't take me away, right?" Tommy asked worriedly.

Adam pulled him closer, his arms squeezing tighter. "Not easily, no."

"But there's a way?" Tommy pressed.

Adam dropped his arms and stepped away, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "Yeah, there's a way. It's not well known but New Orleans is the perfect place to do it because it's an old, almost ancient, Voodoo spell."

"So, why don't Vamps use it?"

"For several reasons. First, it's against Clan rules. Second, it's extremely risky. It involves some seriously strong magic to break the previous claim and then you have to claim the person immediately afterwards. There's a lot of blood loss involved so the person could die, and then… you know how you can sometimes hear my thoughts and I can sometimes hear yours?"

Tommy nodded his head.

"Well, breaking that mental bond can sometimes break the person being claimed."

"You mean, what, that I'd be crazy or something?" Tommy asked, a vulnerable tone creeping into his voice.

Adam walked over and wrapped him up in an embrace. "Something like that, yeah. Which is why I asked Simon for some big scary looking bodyguards. I'm not going to let that happen to you, ever. Understand?" He pulled back and tilted Tommy's chin up so he was looking into Adam's eyes. "You're mine."

"Yeah," Tommy whispered, tucking his head back into Adam's chest.

Adam kissed the top of his head. "I don't want you to worry, okay? I will always make sure you're safe. You'll have to hang out with the band more while we're there since I'll have those damn Clan council meetings to attend, but I'll always come back to you."

Tommy grinned against his chest. "I know," came his muffled response.

"Everything okay, honey?" Terrance asked, entering the kitchen area. "Heard some yelling."

Adam released Tommy, but kept his arm around Tommy's waist, pulling him over to the side. "Yeah, we've got some Vamp Clan Council meetings to attend in NOLA."

Tommy pulled away to look Adam in the eyes. "Wait, Terrance gets to go to the meetings with you?"

"Yeah, because most of the Clans recognize him as my second-in-command. He's a shifter, he's big, he's strong, and he can be intimidating as hell when he wants to be."

"So they know he's a shifter?"

"Honey, they're going to know **you're** a shifter as soon as we set foot in that town. If we're lucky, most of them will just think you're a cat, but there are a few, like Danny, who will be able to sense immediately that you're a Panwerecat, hence the bodyguards."

"So that will be enough to stop him from coming after me?"

Adam realized he'd frightened Tommy and tried to soothe him. "It should be, you're claimed. My mark, my scent, is all over you. Nobody's going to mess with you because they know they'll have to face me and subsequently Simon."

"But this Danny guy, what about him? Isn't he afraid of Simon?" Tommy asked.

Adam frowned. "Yes and no. He stays in line for the most part, except when it comes to me. He hates me and he'd risk anything to hurt me, even Simon's displeasure. To him, whatever punishment Simon could dish out would be worth it if he knew he hurt me." He raised his eyes to meet Tommy's. "If he had any real clue what you are and what you mean to me, he would go after you in a second."

"Wh-what would he do?" Tommy asked nervously. "Do you think he would really try to break your claim?"

Adam shook his head. "I honestly don't know and I **really** don't even want to think about it. Simon's promised me bodyguards, so we'll get them. And we won't have to worry about Danny, okay?" He raised a hand to cup Tommy's cheek.

Tommy pressed his face against Adam's palm. "Okay," he whispered, worry still etched all over his face. "Adam, if Danny is such a pain in your ass, why don't you…I don't know, do something about him?"

Adam pressed his lips together, the look on his face evidence that he'd had similar thoughts himself. "Because there are rules. The reason the Council exist is to keep order, we don't go around killing each other anymore. There are other ways to punish Vamps that can be almost as bad as dusting, but it takes time and you have to go through the Council."

"What-" Tommy swallowed. "What other ways are just as bad?" he asked.

"Well, a thousand years at the bottom of the ocean in a silver lined coffin? That would be pretty bad. A Vamp's sanity might not survive that."

"Ha-Has Simon done that?"

Adam nodded his head. "Once, that I know of. The Vamp's still down there as far as I know."

A haunted look crossed Tommy's face. "Fuck," he whispered.

Adam pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Don't worry, baby, Simon likes me, he doesn't like Danny. I'm always going to have that in my favor."

Tommy pulled back and looked at him. "So, the other Vamps, they're going to recognize your claim?"

Adam nodded. "That's a Council rule. You don't mess with another Vamp's claims, period. Now, that doesn't mean there aren't rogue Vamps out there that don't care about the Council rules, they do exist. But because they're scattered, they usually aren't Alpha enough to worry about."

"So what's the deal while we're here?"

Adam laughed. "Well, you can go out with the band, but I don't want any of you out late, and you especially. I’m gonna want you back at the hotel early."

Tommy frowned. "Define early."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I don't know, just you know, get back at a reasonable time. If Monte and Cam are leaving, you probably should too."

"What about Sasha, Taylor, and Brooke?" Tommy asked petulantly.

Adam shook his head. "No. You know they like to stay out late and party. If Monte leaves, you leave. Okay? Please?"

Tommy sighed. "How many nights is this meeting thingie you're going to be at?"

"Two."

"So we'll have at least one night where you're free and we can go play?"

Adam threw his head back and laughed, Terrance joining in. "Yes, we'll have at least one night where I can show you parts of New Orleans you never knew existed."

Tommy sank back into Adam's chest, breathing in his scent when something occurred to him. He pulled back to look at Adam. "Hey, wait a minute. Why is Terrance your second? Why not Monte?"

"Because Monte's human."

Tommy frowned. "So humans don't count?"

Adam shook his head. "It's not that humans don't count it's just… they don't hold a whole lot of weight with Vamps, seeing as how we're way stronger and they are basically prey."

Tommy's frown deepened. "You see Monte as prey?"

"No! But a lot of Vamps would. They don't hold humans in high regard other than as a food source."

"You're not like that."

"No, and neither is Simon. It's part of why he's one of the most powerful Alphas around. He knows how to work the system, the human system. And he remembers what it was like to be one. He has some of the most powerful Vamps in his Clan, most of them were very influential when they were human, and they've managed to maintain that status among the humans, and it naturally spills over into the Vamp world."

"But not Danny?" Tommy whispered.

"No, not Danny. He didn't respect a whole lot of human things when he was human, he respects humans even less now. That's a big part of the reasons he detest me."

"Because you respect humanity?"

"Because I care about it."

Tommy was about to ask something else when the bus came to a stop as the driver pulled into the hotel parking lot, galvanizing everyone into action. Lane hopped out to go check them into the hotel and get keys. The dancers, Adam, and Tommy started gathering the things they'd need for the four day hotel stay. Within fifteen minutes, they had a security escort through the back entrance of the hotel and up to their rooms.

Since Simon had arranged this stop on the tour so Adam could attend to Vamp business, he'd made sure they all had the best rooms available at the hotel. When Tommy went to Lane for his key, she shook her head. "You're with Adam, he'll have a key for you. Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He said you'd be staying in his room from now on."

Tommy clenched his jaw. "Oh, he did, did he? Thank you," he added through a tight smile.

He stalked off down the hall toward his shared room. He pushed open the door which wasn't latched and stood in the doorway with a glare on his face. It softened as he looked around. He'd never been in a suite this nice. There was a kitchen, an eating area, a grouping of chairs around the fireplace, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. He walked back out into the main room just as Adam walked through the door, grinning.

"What do you think?"

Seeing the excitement on Adam's face melted most of Tommy's anger away. "It's amazing," he said softly.

Adam grinned widely and in two steps had Tommy in his arms. "I know I should have told you that I wanted you with me, but I didn't think you'd mind. I mean you've been practically living in my room on the bus since I claimed you. But I'll understand if – there are two bedrooms, so um, if you wanna, you know –"

"Shut up," Tommy said and raised himself up onto his toes to kiss Adam and make him stop babbling.

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. What happens when Tommy defies Adam and Adam makes an ass of himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the sequel to [Mine](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/172988.html) It can stand alone, but better if you read that one first. These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


 ****

Yours

  


  
**Chapter Two**   


The bodyguards Simon sent arrived just in time to escort the Glamily to soundcheck. There were eight of them and when they arrived they went immediately to Adam's room. Tommy opened the door and took a step back. "Adam!" He turned back to look at the eight big men standing in the hall and his heart pounded. "ADAM!"

Adam rushed out of the bathroom in jeans and no shirt, his hair still damp. "What?" He slowed down when he saw the guys standing at the door. He sauntered over to the door, looking them up and down before letting a smirk slide over his face. "Well, you **are** big and scary looking. I'm Adam Lambert. I assume you're the bodyguards Simon sent?"

The one in front stuck a beefy hand out for Adam to shake which he did. "Yeah, I'm Red. These are my boys. Where's Mr. Ratliff?"

Adam stepped back to let them into the room, two men staying behind in the hallway. "For now, you can come in here while we finish getting ready. I'm gonna give my head of security a call and you can coordinate with them. I'm going to tell you though, your priority is to keep him safe," he nodded his head in Tommy's direction.

Red turned to look at Tommy, giving him a onceover. "Simon explained everything. He's really a Panwerecat?"

Tommy shot a look of surprise to Adam who didn't even flinch.

"Yes, and I'm going to assume that since Simon told you that, he also told you that's not exactly common knowledge."

"Don't worry. We do our job and we keep our mouths shut. That's what Mr. Cowell pays us to do. And we kinda like the paycheck we get from him, so you have nothing to worry about, Mr. Lambert."

"Sounds good. Neil should be here in a few minutes with Lane and our head of security whose name is Zac. Tommy, can you come with me please?"

Tommy stared as the six huge guys took up position around the room.

"Tommy!"

Startled, he turned and feeling his face flush, he followed Adam back into the bedroom. "Yeah?"

"Okay, I'm feeling a bit better. I'm familiar with this team. They're the usual bunch Simon works with and they are very good at what they do. They won't attach themselves to you, but they won't be very far away. One of them will be within an arm's reach of you at all times, except when we're performing. Then, they'll be just offstage. They will be right beside you when you go out to sign, and they'll hang around when you go out to dinner and whatever after with the band. You're not going to have anything to worry about."

They both turned as they heard voices in the outer room and Adam relaxed as he realized it was just Neil, Lane, and Zac. Tommy watched as he finished drying his hair, applied a miniscule amount of makeup, and turned to smile at Tommy. "Ready? We've got a soundcheck to go do."

Tommy followed him out of the room and suddenly found himself part of a twelve person entourage down to the lobby. He wondered if maybe this wasn't just a bit too much, making it obvious that he was special in some way, and he closed his eyes against the image of a target right in the center of his back.

They got through soundcheck but Tommy kind of felt like he was just going through the motions. This whole Danny/bodyguard thing had kind of overwhelmed him and he couldn't focus on anything else. He knew Adam had told him not to worry, but there was some part of him that just couldn't help it. Absentmindedly, he set his bass down and ran his hands through his hair. Adam was talking to Monte about something and Tommy grabbed his cup and wandered toward the stairs. He was stopped by Red.

"Sorry, Mr. Ratliff, you can't go wandering off alone."

Tommy looked up at him, confusion coloring his face. "I wasn't, I was going back to the hotel."

"We'll need to wait for Mr. Lambert."

Tommy sighed and turned around to see Adam still talking to Monte. "You know, he could be there for a while and I'd like to go rest. So can you just take me back to the hotel, please?"

"Sorry, Mr. Ratliff, the car we're using is protected and we'll all need to head back together."

Tommy sighed again in frustration. He sat down on the steps in front of Red and rubbed his forehead with his fingers as Red moved back to cover the entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut until spots appeared, blotching out the big hulking Vamps and faceless figures that had been plaguing him since this morning. His heart had started to pound again and he started breathing faster and this time the spots appearing weren't because he'd pushed too hard on his eyes. Frantically, he looked around. Red and his people were all over the place. Adam was still talking to Monte and all he could think about was getting out.

The need for fresh air was burning inside him, his pulse was racing and he felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen. The cat inside him was stretching and pushing at him, wanting him to let it take over, wanting him to shift. He bent over and pushed his head between his knees, trying to control his breathing, trying to get himself back under control, trying to keep the cat under control. He knew he couldn't shift here, not with so many people around. He stood up and paced back and forth for a minute or so and then stopped, sitting back down and looking around again, his heart pounding. He stood up suddenly, bumping into one of the venue security guards who was passing by.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Ratliff."

"I-I-I need to get out of here, I need some air. I need, fuck!" He shoved hard against the guard's chest, the rising panic inside him making him feel like he was choking.

The guard grabbed his hands out of sheer reflex and Tommy lost all sense of control. He kicked and hit and yelled at the guard to let him go. He tried to push away from him, but the guard held him tight. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. People be damned, he needed out and he needed out right the fuck now. He pulled hard one more time, thinking about being a house cat, when a warm firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Tommy Joe!" Adam said firmly. "Snap out of it. You're safe, I've got you."

Tommy stilled instantly at the sound of Adam's voice in his ear.

"Okay, Tommy, we're going back to the hotel now. Just listen to my voice. You're safe now. I'm right here. Red and his men are right here. Just listen to my voice."

Adam nodded at the guard who let go of Tommy's wrists. Adam took Tommy's wrists in his hand instead. Tommy went pliant and sank against him, the last of the fight seeping out of him. Adam slid an arm around his waist and held him close, whispering soothing words into his hair as he guided him toward the waiting car.

Tommy was quiet on the ride back to the hotel, pressed up against Adam's side as if he couldn't get close enough. Red and two of his men joined them in the elevator up to their floor. Red positioned men at both ends of the hall and then he stood outside the door itself. Adam led Tommy into the room and back to the larger bedroom where he sat him on the bed.

He bent down and took Tommy's boots off and that's when he finally got a response from him. "Stop," Tommy said softly as Adam reached for the button on his shirt.

Adam's hands stilled for a moment and when Tommy remained quiet, he went back to work on his shirt.

"Stop!" Tommy said, jerking away from Adam's hands and practically leaping off the bed. He spun around looking frenetically around the room, he spotted the door and made a run for it.

Adam was faster and caught Tommy just as he reached the door, pressing him up against it. "You don't want to do this Tommy. Just breathe, let me take care of you, okay?"

But Tommy wasn't listening, the panic was back and he needed out, needed air, needed something. He pushed hard against Adam's chest with no effect. He shoved harder, grunting with the effort when Adam leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips crashed together and Adam's tongue probed firmly at his lips demanding entrance. Tommy opened up to him immediately, his hands found Adam's biceps and fisted around them, fingers digging into the thin cotton fabric covering them. He clung to Adam, sucking on his tongue, pulling him closer. He thrust his tongue into Adam's mouth, nipped at his bottom lip, and dug his fingers in further, trying to drag Adam even closer to him. He barely felt Adam's hand move slowly up his back, over his shoulder, to the back of his neck, until it reached his hair and gave it a firm tug backward.

The cat inside him took over and he broke the kiss, arching his neck, and baring it to Adam. "Adam," he moaned. "I-I- please," he whimpered.

Adam got the message and dove in to suck at his neck, mouthing it, licking it, biting it gently with his teeth. Tommy started pushing against him, writhing his body, undulating his hips. "Please, stop fucking teasing, Adam, please," he begged.

Adam stroked his hair back. "Shh, baby, I got you." He slid his hand down Tommy's chest in between them, popping the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down. He let his fangs glide out and sank them into Tommy's neck just as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Nghhh," Tommy groaned, pushing his throat against Adam's mouth and his groin against Adam's hand.

Adam sucked a bit, just enough to get a taste, and then withdrew, licking the holes closed. He glanced at Tommy and although his eyes were still glazed over, this time it was from arousal and not panic. He slid his hand down Tommy's chest as he dropped to his knees. He worked Tommy's dick out of his pants and licked the head, looking up at Tommy through hooded eyes. Tommy watched as Adam opened his mouth and slid his lips over his cock all the way down to the base. His eyes rolled back as his head thumped back against the door. His hands found their way to Adam's hair and he fisted it and just held on.

Adam licked and sucked and hollowed his cheeks as he moved up and down on Tommy's shaft. He let his fangs come out to play, grazing the velvety skin on random strokes. He pressed Tommy's thighs against the door, not to keep him from moving but to keep him from falling. He winced when Tommy gave his hair a particularly hard tug and nipped at him in warning.

"S-sorry," Tommy mumbled, loosening his grip a tiny bit.

Adam continued bobbing his head, letting Tommy thrust into his mouth. He pulled Tommy's jeans open a bit more and found the now healed scar on Tommy's groin. He stroked his thumb lightly over it, just barely scratching it with his fingernail and Tommy shuddered underneath him. Adam smiled around his cock and did it again, with a bit more pressure this time.

When Adam stroked his scar, pleasure shot through him like a rocket. He thrust harder into Adam's mouth, gripped his hair tighter, and silently begged Adam to press on his scar just a tiny bit harder. Except nothing Adam ever did was tiny. Adam placed his thumb over the scar and pressed down and Tommy felt like his world exploded. Pleasure spiked through his body and he released deep into Adam's mouth. Whatever he'd been worried about earlier was a distant memory because the only thing that existed for him in this moment was pleasure, and the thought that he belonged to Adam.

The next several minutes were a blissful orgasmic haze for Tommy. Some part of his brain recognized that Adam sucked him until Tommy begged him to stop, that Adam had led him back to the bed, slowly undressed him and laid him down, joining him a few minutes later, pulling Tommy into his chest and stroking his hair.

Adam kissed the top of his head. "Better, baby?" he whispered.

Tommy nodded his head, his hand fisted in the front of Adam's shirt. It never occurred to him to ask why he was naked and Adam was still dressed.

"Good. Next time you panic like that, please tell me before it gets that bad?"

"You were busy talking to Monte," Tommy mumbled.

Adam grasped his chin and tilted it until Tommy was looking him in the eyes. "I'm never too busy for you. Next time, you tell me, understand?"

"Yeah, okay," Tommy replied softly.

"Good, now, want to tell me just how long you've had panic attacks?"

Tommy looked at him quizzically. "Never. Was that what I was having?"

Adam smiled gently. "Yeah, baby, that was a pretty spectacular one. Any idea what triggered it?" he asked calmly, stroking his fingers through Tommy's hair.

Tommy shrugged. "Just all this stuff, you know?"

"What stuff, baby?"

"This Vamp Council thing you have to go to, this Danny thing, the bodyguards, I just felt trapped and needed to escape."

"Like a cat trapped in a cage," Adam said softly.

Tommy shuddered. "Yeah."

Adam kissed the top of his head, embracing him. "So sorry, baby, didn't mean to make you feel like that, I just-I need you safe, that's all."

Tommy rubbed his cheek against Adam's jaw. "I know, I just… I need a bit more space, you know?"

"Okay, baby, I'll talk to Red, have them give you as much distance as they can, okay?"

Tommy looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Adam returned the smile, before kissing him softly. "Whatever you need, baby." He glanced over at the clock. "We can probably rest for about an hour and then we'll have to start getting ready."

"Okay," Tommy replied and laid his head back down on Adam's chest, right over his heart, letting the rhythm soothe him into sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. What happens when Tommy defies Adam and Adam makes an ass of himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the sequel to [Mine](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/172988.html) It can stand alone, but better if you read that one first. These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


 ****

Yours

  
**Chapter Three**   


Tommy stood just offstage, listening to the crowd scream. They were yelling for Adam, just like they did every night. His heart was pounding in anticipation and he could feel the fear just on the edges. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. He smiled when he felt Adam slide up behind him. He leaned back against Adam's chest.

Adam slid a hand around his waist, another to his neck, tilting his head just so. Tommy let him, letting Adam's scent wash over him and block out the scent of nervous energy pouring off the audience. Adam licked at his neck, his tongue pressing lightly at the faint bite marks from earlier, just as his hand slid to Tommy's groin and pressed over his scar. Tommy shuddered in Adam's arms, pressing back against him, biting his lip to hold back the moan of need that was threatening to escape.

"That's it," Adam whispered huskily into his ear. "Focus on that, focus on how it makes you feel, focus on how I make you feel, focus on me." He sucked over the bite mark on Tommy's neck, sliding his fangs out to graze the skin.

Tommy pushed back against Adam, his cat wanting him to turn around and climb up into his arms. Tommy resisted but pressed as close as he could to Adam. He tilted his head, giving Adam better access to his neck.

"Oh God, Tommy," Adam groaned, sinking his fangs into Tommy's skin, lapping at the coppery taste that flooded his mouth.

Tommy whimpered needily as he slumped in Adam's arms, pleasure washing over him in waves, his cock hardening and making his pants tighten.

Adam pulled his fangs out, licking the blood away, and feeling the holes heal under his tongue. Tommy's heart was still pounding and his breathing was still fast but this time the heady smell of arousal was pouring off of him, the acrid smell of fear completely gone. "That's better," Adam growled softly. "Want you focused on me, nothing else. Want you thinking about what I’m going to do to you when I get back from this stupid Council meeting tonight."

Tommy moaned as Adam pressed against his groin again, licking a stripe up his neck and crushing their mouths together. Their tongues tangled briefly before Adam pulled back, smiling. "Much better. Time to take the stage, Tommy Joe."

Adam slapped his ass and Tommy walked out onto the stage, his heart beating fast, his neck and groin still tingling from Adam's touch, and his mind entirely focused on the hard on in his pants and Adam's promise for later.

It didn't take Tommy long to figure out that Adam planned to keep him on edge throughout the entire show. During "Down the Rabbit Hole" Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy's chest just like always, but this time as he drew his hand back up Tommy's chest he paused at Tommy's nipple. Tommy's breath caught in his throat as Adam's fingers closed over it and pinched, holding on until it was time for him to walk away. He cast his eyes at Adam as they separated just in time to catch the sly smirk that crossed his face.

Tommy's nipple throbbed from the touch, almost as if Adam's hand was still there, pinching it, tweaking it, making it peak. He couldn't help the flush that crept over his skin and knew the smell of arousal was pouring off of him.

He walked over to the stairs as the first strains of "Fever" began. Adam hadn't said what he was going to do so Tommy didn't know what to expect, although the feral possessive gleam in Adam's eye did give him some clue. Adam came down the stairs and Tommy leaned up against him. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt Adam's hand creep up into his hair and tug back, baring his neck to Adam. Tommy grabbed Adam's waist when Adam bent down and licked up his neck, gently nipping at the freshly healed bite mark.

Adam set him back upright, winking at him as he moved to the front of the stage where Taylor and Terrance were waiting for him. Tommy had to stand on the bottom step until the chorus began before he had enough control over his legs to move down and over to his spot.

As the band started up on musical interlude before "Sure Fire Winners," Tommy's heart started to pound. This song was always an audience pleaser, but it was a guessing game in terms of Adam's reaction to him. Sometimes, they just leaned on each other, but a few times, Adam seemed to want more and played things up a bit. Tommy bit his lip as his fingers worked magic out of his bass, his cock started filling again at the thought of what Adam might do tonight, considering the mood he was in.

Monte signaled to make the transition into the song and as the first few drum beats sounded, Tommy's heart beat faster in anticipation. Adam launched into the lyrics and Tommy tried to relax into the music until the beginning of the second verse and Adam stalked over to him. He grabbed his shirt, pulling Tommy forcefully into his chest, sliding his hand down and around to Tommy's ass, pressing them against each other. He sang to Tommy, giving him a knowing smile as he ground his cock against Tommy's bass right there on stage. As he moved onto the next part of the verse, he shifted Tommy around him, pressing on his groin before grinding Tommy's hip into his ass. Before Tommy even realized what had happened Adam was gone and singing the chorus.

Monte shot Tommy a look and Tommy returned it with a helpless gaze and moved back into his 'kitty pen' as Adam called it. His mind was racing, his groin was tingling, and his dick was so hard he was surprised his bass wasn't pushed completely away from his body. He still had to make it through the second half of the concert and he wasn't sure he was going to make it through the next twenty seconds without coming hard and fast in his pants.

 _Wait._ a voice in his head commanded.

He whipped his head around to see Adam smirking at him before winking and continuing with the song. Tommy sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting down hard in an attempt to regain control of his traitorous body. If Adam said wait, he would wait, but fuck, he was hard.

Adam was kind to him and didn't come near him again until it was time for his intro. Tommy closed his eyes as the new drummer Isaac finished his solo. Adam came up to him, wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"And on bass is this pretty kitty, Tommy Joe Ratliff!"

Tommy started in on his solo, not thinking anything about what Adam said, because Adam called him kitty all the time, the fans didn't have a clue that he really meant it. As he neared the end, a smirk finally appeared on his face as he figured out a way to get back at Adam. He stroked his bass hard, closing his eyes and getting into it.

 _Fucking tease_ Adam growled inside his head.

Tommy opened his eyes when Adam slid in behind him, running his hand down Tommy's chest, tweaking his nipple, and pressing on the bite scar on his neck. Tommy rolled his head back to Adam's shoulder and his fingers fumbled a bit as pleasure spiked through him at the touch.

How he made it through "If I Had You" he would never remember but he did. Adam didn't start any interactions other than their lean and Tommy was grateful because he needed his brain to concentrate and he couldn't do that if all his blood was in his dick. When they left the stage after the song, Tommy knew the crowd must have pleased Adam because he was calling for both Twentieth Century Boy and Whole Lotta Love, very rare indeed. He chewed his thumb nervously because he knew both had the potential to be very interesting.

 _Relax, only two more songs and then you are so mine._

 _Adam,_ he whined back.

Amused laughter filled his head and he shot a glare over at Adam who just winked and blew him a kiss. Tommy resisted the urge to flip him the bird, grabbing the boa one of the fans had given him, and following Monte out onto stage. He knew from the quality that it was one of Chantala's. He wrapped it carefully around his neck, knowing she'd kick his ass if he messed it up. He and Monte started the chords and Adam strode out to the sounds of a screaming crowd.

About halfway through the song he found himself next to Adam and suddenly Adam was in his personal space. He reached out and, using the boa, he pulled Tommy closer, singing right into his face, his voice going low and husky as he sang the words, 'I wanna be your toy, your twentieth century boy.' Adam stopped singing and Tommy glanced up quickly just in time to see Adam's mouth descending on his. He opened instinctively, feeling the quick but firm push of Adam's tongue into his mouth and then it was gone before it had a chance to develop into a real kiss. The fans were shrieking and Adam was already moving away, his hand behind his back, clenched into a fist and the sight hit Tommy in the gut. He could feel the emotion coming off Adam and knew his hand was clenched because he'd wanted to do so much more than just get a taste of Tommy.

Within moments, they launched into Whole Lotta Love and Adam stayed away from Tommy this time around. He wasn't sure if he was happy or angry about that, but he could see from Adam's rather impressive erection, that Adam had to focus on not just fucking him in front of the whole crowd. Tommy allowed himself a small smirk as he put his bass away in the rack in front of him.

He jumped when he felt a slap on his ass. He turned around, fury etched on his face, only to see Adam there with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "My dressing room, ten minutes."

The commanding tone of his voice went straight to Tommy's dick, making it throb in anticipation. All he could do was nod and then Adam was off to de-glamorize himself. Tommy went off to chat with the roadies and see if they needed help with his basses, not that they did, he just needed something to occupy the next ten minutes. When the roadies had removed his basses he made his way back to Adam's dressing room, where he stood bouncing on his toes. He hadn't knocked yet because he was early so he just stood there, trying to ignore the throbbing hard on in his pants.

"I know you're out there, you might as well come in, Tommy."

Tommy felt his face flush but pushed the door open anyway. He could see Adam sitting at the dressing room table removing the last of his stage makeup. "Close it and lock it," Adam commanded.

Tommy turned and locked the door and instantly Adam was at his back, pressing him against the flimsy wood. Tommy shut his eyes and pressed back, leaning his head back to rest on Adam's shoulder. Adam's fingers stroked down his neck, pressing on the bite mark from earlier. Tommy opened his mouth and moaned hungrily. "Adam," he breathed out.

He felt Adam bend his head down and lick a stripe up his neck, biting at his jaw before moving over to his ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth. Tommy turned his head, letting Adam have full access to his ear, biting his lip as Adam tongued his piercings, hands clenching against the wood trying to find purchase where there was none.

Adam wrapped another hand around his waist, thrusting his erection into Tommy's backside. Tommy pushed into the contact as Adam slid his hand down to hover over where he claimed Tommy. Tommy could feel the heat of his hand over the fresh scar and it ached with need. "Please," he whimpered.

"Soon," Adam whispered, sucking at the scar on his neck, tongue probing the two healed fang marks.

Tommy shuddered as pleasure raced through his body from his neck to his groin and settling in his throbbing dick. He thrust back against Adam and into the too smooth surface of the door. "Fuck, need," he whined.

Adam just continued to suck his neck, letting his free hand wander over Tommy's chest before settling right over his nipple.

"Now," Adam commanded softly, biting into his neck, pinching his nipple, and pressing on Tommy's groin simultaneously.

"FUCK!" Tommy screamed as the world exploded in pleasure around him. He felt his dick spasm as it shot bursts of liquid into his pants. Colors swam in front of his eyes right before his vision grayed out and he slumped backward into Adam's arms.

Adam smirked as he held Tommy in his arms, guiding him over to the couch where he laid him down. He reached down and gently brushed Tommy's fringe off his forehead, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his lips. He went back to the dressing table to redo his makeup for the Vamp Council meeting.  
Tommy stirred a minute or so later. He blinked his eyes trying to figure out where he was. He pushed up onto his elbows and looked around. He felt his face redden when he saw Adam looking at him from the dressing table.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my pretty kitty."

Tommy snorted and shifted on the couch, making a face as he did so. "Ewww, Adam, you made me come in my pants."

Adam laughed and stood up, walking over to a bag. Tommy watched as he dug through it for a few seconds, pulling out jeans and a pair of boxer briefs. "Will these work?" Adam asked, handing them to Tommy.

Tommy took them and looked at them, a smile breaking across his face when they realized they were his. "How did you? Where did you? When – "

Adam smiled. "I promised you I'd take care of you. That includes making sure you have clean clothes when I plan to make you come."

A flash of indignation crossed Tommy's face. "That was planned?"

"Oh honey, I plan everything. I'm not saying I'm never spontaneous because I am, but I’m like a boy scout. I'm always prepared. Did I specifically go out and plan to get you all hot and bothered and then make you come in your pants…not so much. The hot and bothered part yes, the second part no. That just sort of happened, baby. And damn," Adam's voice stopped and he got a possessive look on his face. "Baby, you looked hot when you came."

Tommy felt his face heat up at Adam's words.

"Now, there's a fresh towel over on the sink, go get cleaned up and change. I think the band is going out to dinner, right?"

Tommy walked over to the sink still in a bit of an endorphin fog. He toed off his boots and slid his stage pants and underwear down to the floor. He kinda felt sorry for the cleaning people, he knew they were going to have a hell of a time getting come out of his pants. But if Adam didn't mind, then he wasn't going to worry about it. He cleaned off, and dressed in the clean clothes, including his favorite M*A*S*H t-shirt.

When he turned around his breath caught in his throat. Adam was always beautiful, and on stage he was amazing, but standing here in front of him dressed in a shiny black suit, black silk shirt open at the throat, spiked hair and fuck me boots he was breathtaking.

"You look amazing," Tommy whispered.

Adam's face lit up with an eager smile. "Really?"

"Really amazing," Tommy nodded his head for emphasis.

"Thanks."

Tommy just smiled at him.

Adam came over and wrapped him in his arms. "I hope I won't be out too late. But with these Vamp things you never know. Don't wait up, okay?"

Tommy nodded. Adam leaned down and kissed him softly, licking his way inside Tommy's mouth until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Adam hissed against Tommy's mouth.

"Monte. Is Tommy ready to go?"

Adam kissed him softly one last time. "You better go, baby, before I decide to just take you right here on the couch and fuck Vamp protocols."

Tommy's eyes widened at that and he pulled out of Adam's arms. "Okay. Um, will you call me?"

Adam stared at him for a moment and a tender look appeared on his face. He reached out to trace Tommy's chin and jaw line with his finger. "Yeah, baby, I'll call you. Go have fun with Monte and everyone."

He leaned forward past Tommy and opened the door. Monte smiled and Tommy moved toward the open door. Adam laughed and slapped him on the ass. "Get moving, Ratliff, have fun."

Tommy threw one last look over his shoulder and then disappeared through the door with Monte.

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. What happens when Tommy defies Adam and Adam makes an ass of himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the sequel to [Mine](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/172988.html) It can stand alone, but better if you read that one first. These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


 ****

Yours

  
**Chapter Four**   


Adam and Terrance walked through the door of the Commander's Palace and were immediately directed back to the private room that had been reserved for the Vamp Council meeting. They walked right up to the bar and Adam was automatically given a wine glass full of O negative, while Terrance ordered Vodka on the rocks. Adam sipped at the blood and looked around the room. There were numerous Vamps who he recognized and a few that were new to him.

"There's some new shifters around," Terrance said softly.

"Some new Vamps, too," Adam murmured.

They stood there surveying the room for several minutes before a very attractive brunette woman walked up to him followed by a rather tall blond haired man.

"Adam, so good to see you and Terrance." She kissed him on the mouth and then once on each cheek in their custom. She smiled warmly at Terrance and they shook hands.

"Micheala, so good to see you." He smiled at her. "So who is this?" he inquired politely, indicating the blond man with her.

Her face split into a wide grin. "I've found a new second. This is Eric, he's also a shifter like Terrance."

Eric smiled nervously and took the hand that Terrance offered. "Hi," he whispered softly.

Terrance returned the smile, shaking his hand firmly. "Welcome to the Council, Eric."

Adam leaned forward and shook his hand as well, grinning at him in welcome. The four of them made small talk for several minutes before Micheala and Eric moved off to greet some others. Adam and Terrance weren't alone for very long as group after group came over to greet them. _One of the privileges of being an Alpha,_ Adam thought to himself wryly as they watched another group move off.

They'd just finished speaking with another group when a ripple went through the room and Adam stiffened, hearing the faint strains of Danny's voice.

Terrance placed his hand on Adam's arm reassuringly. "He's not going to start anything here, you know that."

Adam turned to face the bar, his lips pressed into a thin line of anger. He was gripping his glass so tightly his knuckles were white. Terrance put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You need to relax, even I can smell your anger," he whispered softly. "It's going to draw him like a magnet, you know that."

Adam closed his eyes and called up Tommy's image, the blond hair, the brown eyes, the way his face looked when he came and he felt the anger slowly start to drain out of him. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about what he was going to do to Tommy when this infernal meeting was over and his cock started to harden in his pants.

"And now you smell like arousal," Terrance growled.

Adam laughed, "Well, isn't that better than anger?"

Terrance cocked an eyebrow at him. "In this room? Really?"

Adam glanced around, saw more than a few interested eyes shifting in his direction and turned back to the bar with a sheepish grin on his face. "Maybe you're right. So what should I think about then?"

Terrance turned to the bar with him, shrugging. "I don't know, Neil?"

Adam rolled his eyes, his cock deflating instantly at the thought of his brother. "Well, that certainly worked," he said dryly.

Terrance threw back his head and let loose a rich laugh, only to have it cut short by an unwelcome hand on his shoulder.

"Terrance, Adam, so nice to see you boys."

Adam stiffened at the sound of Danny's voice, but forced a smile to his face and turned around. "Danny, good to see you too." He swallowed hard as Danny leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth and then both cheeks, the universal sign that there was peace between Vamps. Adam fought the urge to wipe his mouth as he watched Danny shake Terrance's hand.

"So nice to see you, Terrance," Danny said smoothly before turning back to Adam. "So how have you been?"

Adam narrowed his eyes at him. Danny was never this nice to him, which meant he had something up his sleeve. He gripped the phone in his pocket tightly, resisting the urge to text Tommy and tell him to go back to the hotel immediately. He smiled tightly. "Good, Danny, and you?"

Danny reached behind him and drew out a tiny blonde girl who's eyes were wide with fear. As she stepped forward, the acrid smell of her terror was almost overpowering. "I've got a new toy, so I'd say it's pretty good. She's a cat and not just an ordinary cat either. She's a rare spotted leopard. Shifts anytime I want her to. Don't you, sweetheart?" He leered down at her.

Adam clenched his hands into fists at his side as Terrance gripped his elbow lightly in warning. He could see the rather large claim scar on her neck and knew there was nothing he could do to help her. He smiled at her in sympathy and sent a barely concealed glare to Danny who just winked in response.

"So have you gotten anything new to play with lately?" he sneered.

Adam flared his nostrils as he took a deep, calming breath, feeling Terrance's fingers dig into his elbow slightly. He clenched his teeth. "First, I don't play with my people, they are people not things. Second, I wouldn't tell you if I had anyone new in my life," he spat out venomously. "Because it's none of your business."

Danny smiled, gesturing to the bartender, who gave him a glass of O negative. He took a sip before sending Adam a smarmy look. "Business or not, I've heard all about your new pretty kitty."

Adam's stomach leapt up into his throat but he tried to reign his emotions in. He smiled tightly at Danny again, quirking one of his eyebrows up. "And?"

Danny shrugged. "And nothing. It's just…" He turned to look at Adam, his mouth tilting up into an evil grin. "Kitties don't like water, do they? Hmm…shame, he'll hate what's going to happen at Oz tonight. That is where your people are going right?"

A wide satisfied grin spread across his face as he gave Adam a jaunty mock salute and walked off into the crowd. Adam glared at his retreating back, fury coursing through him. His hand shook as he pulled his phone out and sent off a quick text to Tommy.

 _Where r u? R U ok?_

~*~*~

Tommy felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out, fully expecting it to be Adam. Frankly, he was surprised it had taken him this long to check in. They'd been at Pat O'Briens on Bourbon Street for over an hour and had a really good dinner and some fucking awesome Hurricanes. He was feeling slightly buzzed – okay, more than slightly – but nobody was feeling any pain, not even Monte. Tommy looked around, found Monte over at the bar ordering another round for all of them. He grinned and thumbed open his text message.

Sure enough, it was Adam. He typed a quick reply, hit the send button and put the phone back into his pocket. He wasn't sure what the plan was after dinner, Isaac had mentioned some club they'd been to before, so Tommy assumed it must be good if they wanted to go back. He turned to look at their drummer. "What club were you thinking about going to?"

"Oz," Isaac shouted back. "They have a huge dance floor, best one in the French Quarter."

Monte arrived with their round of drinks and they laughed and joked their way through them before finally heading out into the street toward Oz. They could hear the pounding music before they got there. The bodyguards kept a discreet distance and Tommy stuck by Monte's side, mostly because he'd promised Adam he would, but frankly, what Adam had said earlier had scared him a bit and he didn't want to stray too far. But once they got inside the club all bets were off. The place was insanely crowded.

Normally, Tommy enjoyed the press of so many bodies, moving rhythmically in time to the music, but tonight, despite all the alcohol, his nerves were on edge. His Cat kept pushing at him, wanting out, wanting to just run, but he refused and shoved it back down inside. He lost Monte in the crowd but could still see Cam so he figured he was okay. He closed his eyes and tried to let the music take him and it did for a while until the sprinklers came on, drenching everyone with water.

It was hot so the crowd loved it, but Tommy's Cat did not. Tommy shook his head, his hair making water fly everywhere as he shoved his way through the crowd, desperately trying to find the door. He didn't stop until he was outside on the sidewalk. Only then did he take a moment to breathe and pull out his phone to try to call Monte and Cam. But they never answered. He was trying Monte for the third time when someone bumped into him. Tommy looked around nervously and tried Cam again only to be bumped by someone else. He moved back toward the door and stood there shivering for several long moments, looking at the crowd in front of him, trying in vain to see anyone he recognized. He even closed his eyes and inhaled deeply but there were too many conflicting scents he couldn't locate any of them not even the damn bodyguards who were supposed to be so fucking close they could touch him.

He finally just started walking, sending Monte a text telling him he was heading back to the hotel. He was just about to put his phone back in his pocket when he saw an urgent text from a friend, linking him to some picture and videos on twitter. He clicked on one, stopping and hiding in a doorway to watch it. His heart dropped like a stone and the Hurricanes he'd had earlier threatened to make a reappearance as he watched the video he'd been sent. It was in slow motion so there was no mistaking what was going on. There were still pictures that went along with it. Adam was kissing someone else, another guy, several other guys in fact. And all of them good looking and none of them him.

He flipped his phone shut and headed out of the doorway into the Quarter. His heart was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. Adam had claimed him, had fucking claimed him and now he was out messing around? What the fuck did that mean? Tommy bit his lips as the scar on his groin throbbed and his Cat pawed to be let out. He clenched his fist so hard around the phone he knew there would be marks later. Quickly, he looked around trying to figure out where he was exactly. He knew their hotel wasn't that far away, but after several Hurricanes, getting drenched, and now this, it felt like miles. He ducked his head down, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking.

He'd gone about three blocks when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He could hear footsteps behind him but didn't really think anything about them until the smell of pure Vamp hit him. Not an alpha, nothing like an alpha, but definitely a Vamp. He quickened his pace and wished the hotel was closer.

The footsteps got louder, keeping up with him and just as he turned the corner onto Dauphine Street he was jumped from behind. His attacker must have been a new Vamp because Tommy easily scrambled out of his grasp and turned to face him. Sure enough, he was new, Tommy could smell it all over him and his two companions. The two girls and the guy were looking at him like he was an all you can eat buffet, completely clueless to what he really was. He so did not need this right now, but his Cat was itching for a fight.

"You smell different," one girl said, licking her lips.

"What are you doing out alone, little girl? Don't you have an Alpha?" Tommy asked, his thighs bunching, and his Cat scratching to get out.

"An Alpha? Maybe, maybe we're our own Alphas," the other girl sneered.  
Tommy straightened up and laughed. "No, you're not an Alpha, not a chance in hell."

The boy got right up in his face and Tommy wrinkled his nose at the fetid smell of rotten blood on his breath. "How would you know, huh? And how did you know what we are?"

Tommy pushed him back. "Because I'm claimed by an Alpha and I can tell you right now, he's extremely possessive. Messing with me is not a good idea." He tried to ignore the images of Adam kissing someone else that were currently on insanity repeat in his head. His heart ached but if he gave these Vamps even one glimpse of doubt they'd be on him in a second.

The three Vamps looked at each other and laughed. They turned back to Tommy looking around him pointedly. "But your Alpha's not here. So who's going to stop us?"

One of the girls walked around Tommy, trailing her fingers across the back of his shoulders. "Hmmm, sweet baby? Who's going to stop us?" She bent down and went to lick up the side of his neck but Tommy moved at the last second. "Don't," he warned. His Cat was seconds away from breaking free and right now, he didn't fucking care.

"Or what?" The boy glared as the three of them started to circle him, their fangs flashing.

Tommy closed his eyes, his head pounding. He was hurt, angry, and alone he so didn't want to deal with this right now. He tried to make his thoughts focus on the smallest predatory Cat he had in his arsenal, but his tired mind just wasn’t up to it. For some reason all he could see in his head was a snow leopard so he went with that. Just as the Vamps grabbed him, he shifted. He swiped at the one girl with his paw, ripping her throat open. As he turned, he knocked the other two to the ground with a growl before loping away from them into a back alley. He ran for several blocks before shifting to a housecat. He never even looked back, just ran straight toward the hotel, hoping there would be a door open he could slip through.

~*~*~

Adam maintained his cool throughout the entire evening but the nervous energy was pouring off him in waves. He knew nobody would actually say anything to him about it because of his place on the Council, but he also knew their patience would only go so far. He drummed his fingers on the table while Danny droned on about someone encroaching on his territory. Adam tried very hard not to roll his eyes. If Danny couldn't handle territorial encroachments without involving the Council then he had no business being on the Council in the first place.

There were a few more issues and finally they voted to adjourn until the following night. Adam grabbed Terrance and they made hasty but required goodbyes and they blew right past Danny out into the night and into their waiting car.

"Did anything happen at Oz tonight?" Adam leaned forward and asked their driver.

"Not that I'm aware of, sir."

Adam sat back a frown on his face.

"He may just have been baiting you. You know he loves doing that."

"I know," Adam said softly. "I know."

They rode the rest of the way back in silence. When they got to their floor Adam thanked Terrance for going with him and said he'd see him in the morning. He quickly made his way to the room he was sharing with Tommy, stuck his key in the lock and opened it, only to be greeted by complete darkness. It only took a second for him to realize Tommy wasn't there and another second for worry to start battling with rage.

~*~*~

Tommy scampered amongst the shadows and doorways and stood across the street from the hotel just watching for several long minutes. He had no idea how he was going to make it into the hotel and up to the room completely naked, so he figured he'd better stay a Cat as long as he could. He waited there shivering, the blood on his fur starting to stiffen uncomfortably, when he saw it – a way inside. He darted across the street and slid into the service entrance just before the door slid shut.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the elevator was right there. He still had no idea how he was going to get inside the room but figured he'd solve that problem when he got upstairs. Just as the door opened on the elevator, he spotted a laundry cart just down the hall. He shifted back to his human form, ran and snagged a towel off of it, wrapping it around his waist and grabbing the master key that was hanging on it as well. He ran back to the elevator and finally started to relax.

Those Vamps had scared him but he'd escaped them on his own. A feeling of pride swelled through him and he couldn't wait to tell Adam. Then he remembered the pictures and the video and that sick feeling from earlier came back and settled into his stomach. He chewed his thumb nervously as the elevator doors opened. He made his way out into the main hallway and all the way to his room without being seen. He opened the door and eased into the darkened room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He turned back as a light over in the corner flicked on, revealing a very angry looking Adam sitting in the reading chair.

"Where the hell have you been?"

  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. What happens when Tommy defies Adam and Adam makes an ass of himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the sequel to [Mine](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/172988.html) It can stand alone, but better if you read that one first. These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


 ****

Yours

  
**Chapter Five**   


"Where the hell have you been?"

Tommy's elation at his escape evaporated instantly at the accusation. His eyes flashed angrily and he took a step forward, his mouth opened to ask about the other men when Adam spoke again.

"Holy fuck, what happened to you?" Adam cried out, bolting out of the chair.

Tommy looked down at himself and realized his entire chest was covered in dried blood. He watched warily as Adam sniffed the air and spoke again.

"That's not yours. It's Vamp blood. What the fuck happened? And why are you naked?"

Tommy pushed past him and went into the bathroom where he started the shower. "Nothing and none of your fucking business."

Adam followed him in, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. "That…" He raked his eyes up and down Tommy's chest. "Doesn't look like 'nothing' to me and yes, you are my fucking business."

"I ran into some Vamps on the way back, no big deal. What do you care anyway?" Tommy shrugged out of Adam's grip and climbed into the shower.

Adam took a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes flashing silver for just a brief moment as he tried to reign in his anger. "What do you mean you ran into some Vamps on your way back? Where was everyone else? And why were you alone? And why the fuck wouldn't I care?"

Tommy clenched his teeth as he scrubbed at the rust colored flakes on his skin. "I told you, I ran into some Vamps on the way back."

"That's not good enough. I asked you to make sure you stuck with the group and to make sure you weren't alone. Not – " Adam paused to look at his watch. "Crawl in here at four am, alone and covered in some other Vamp's blood."

"You know, I can take care of myself," Tommy spat. "I managed to do just fine tonight. Escaped three of them all by myself."

"Three of them?" Adam's voice rose.

Tommy sighed as he rubbed at the dried blood on his chest and in his hair. "They were young, they didn't even know I was a shifter until I changed on them."

Adam whipped the curtain back and Tommy glared at him, trying to pull it out of his grasp. "I don't owe you a fucking explanation, Lambert. Now leave me the fuck alone and let me clean up in peace."

Adam's eyes flashed silver. "Tommy." His voice rose in a warning.

"Look, I just want to get this washed off, get some clean clothes on and then I'll be out of your hair, okay?" His voice broke a bit as the pain in his heart surged forward. He grabbed at the shower curtain again trying to wrestle it out of Adam's grasp.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Adam's Alpha voice thundered through the bathroom.

Tommy closed his eyes, feeling his Cat's urge to roll over and bare its neck at the sound of his Alpha's voice. He clenched his teeth and fought the urge. "Nothing," he spat out, finally managing to yank the curtain out of Adam's hand and pull it closed.

"Tommy Joe!"

"Fuck off, Adam!"

The bathroom went deathly quiet as Tommy rinsed the soap out of his hair. He heard Adam's boots click on the floor as he left the bathroom and a chill settled over him. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to force away the hot rush of tears he could feel hovering just at the edges. He took a deep breath; he could fall apart later, now he just needed to get the hell out of here. He finished rinsing off in silence, shut the water off and grabbed a towel. When he finished drying his hair, he slung the towel around his waist and went out into the room to find Adam standing by his suitcase.

He walked over to the case but Adam blocked his way. Tommy pushed at him but even using his extra shifter strength he was useless against Adam. Tommy sighed and looked up at Adam, his hands on his hips. "Can I please get some clothes?"

"Not until you tell me where you were, why you were alone, and what happened."

Tommy huffed out an angry sigh and folded his arms over his chest. "And just why should I tell you that? Get out of the way," he shoved at Adam.

Adam grabbed his wrists. "You really don't want to push me, Tommy," he warned.

Tommy jerked his hands away, turning around and running a hand through his hair in frustration. His Cat was scratching at him, urging him to do something, he just wasn't sure what. He turned back to see Adam continuing to glower at him. "What the fuck do you care anyway?" he muttered.

"That's the second time you've said that. What's that supposed to mean?" Adam demanded angrily.

"Why don't you tell me who those twinks were? The ones you were kissing? Then maybe I might think about answering your questions."

"What twinks?"

"The ones you were kissing and drooling over tonight. Don't tell me you forgot already."

Adam frowned. "I didn't kiss any twinks tonight. I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Well, then maybe you should check your twitter feed, because I certainly got bombarded by a shit ton of pics and even a few vids. Now get the fuck out of my way, Lambert, I want to get dressed, I'm freezing."

Adam stared at him for a moment before stalking over to the table to get his phone. Tommy unzipped his suitcase and started digging through it for some clothes. He found a pair of jeans and one of his favorite hoodies. By the time he was finished dressing Adam was thumbing through his feed on his phone. Tommy shot him a glare and zipped up his bag, sitting down on the bed and putting on his boots.

Adam saw some of the pictures Tommy must have seen and groaned. "Tommy, I can explain. It's just a…what are you doing?"

"I'm putting on my boots, what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

"You going somewhere?" Adam quirked up one of his eyebrows, looking at Tommy.

Tommy paused for a moment and then turned and looked at Adam. He spoke slowly as if he were speaking to a child. "Yes, I'm leaving. I'm not staying in the same room with someone who can't keep it in their pants for one fucking night."

"I'm not letting you leave," Adam warned, getting up from the chair.

Tommy rolled his eyes and finished putting on his second boot. He stood up and looked at Adam, his face scrunched up in anger and his heart pounding in his chest. "So, what? You're just going to block the door, then?"

Adam shrugged. "We need to talk and you need to listen to me."

"No, we're done talking. I had a shitty night, I mean I see pictures of you kissing a shit ton of twinks, I get attacked and then I come back here and you're climbing all over my ass like it's my fault. So no, we're done talking. You don't want to listen to me, I'm not going to listen to you. Now get the fuck out of my way."

Tommy knew he was being a stubborn asshole, but seeing all those pictures had hurt him and now he was lashing out. He started toward the door and Adam stepped in front of him, a hand on his chest.

"No, I'm not getting the fuck out of your way, you're going to fucking listen to me. You think you're the only one who had a bad night? I had to kiss up to a bunch of people I despise, spend time with a bunch of sanctimonious assholes, and the whole time I was worried about you. I get back here and you're not here? So I panic and I sit and I worry some fucking more. For all I knew you were kidnapped again, for fuck's sake, Tommy! Why weren't you here?"

"I got separated from the others, okay? We went to this club after dinner and I lost them in the fucking crowd." His eyes grew wide as he realized that his admission would just make Adam more angry.

Adam's eyes flashed silver as they narrowed. "You went to a fucking club? After I told you I wanted you back early? Which club?"

"Oz," Tommy whispered, a wretched sick feeling coming over him at the fury in Adam's eyes.

"Oz? Oz? Fuck, Tommy! Do you have any idea? No, of course not. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Wait, what the fuck was I thinking? You told me to stay with Monte. Monte went to the club, if you didn't want me to go, you should have told Monte not to go," Tommy yelled, feeling himself getting angry again.

"Why'd you leave the club alone?"

Tommy closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I just told you. I got separated from them. The sprinklers went off over the dance floor and you know how much my Cat hates surprise water like that. I got drenched and my Cat bolted before I could get it under control. It's that simple. Now, kindly get the fuck out of my way, I'm going to sleep in Isaac's room."

"No, you're not."

Tommy's fury got the best of him and he shoved Adam, wrenching away when Adam stumbled back. He reached for the doorknob but before he could turn it he felt a ripple of power go through the room.

"I said no," Adam growled, his eyes flashing silver. _"Muto!"_ he commanded.

Tommy gave him a wounded, shocked look before his Cat took over and he found himself shifted to a kitten. He cowered by the door, mewling helplessly under the weight of his hoodie one ear and a pink nose the only parts of him visible.

Adam stared at the little kitten in front of him, saw it trembling and dropped to his knees. "Oh fuck, Tommy, what the fuck did I just do?"

  


TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. What happens when Tommy defies Adam and Adam makes an ass of himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the sequel to [Mine](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/172988.html) It can stand alone, but better if you read that one first. These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


 ****

Yours

  
**Chapter Six**   


Adam found himself on his knees in front of Tommy, tears springing to his eyes. "Oh fuck, Tommy, I said I would never – fuck I'm so sorry." He reached out a tentative hand toward the kitten but drew his hand back immediately as the kitten curled into a tighter ball, burrowing further into the folds of the hoodie.

"Fuck," Adam whispered, rubbing a hand over his face. He stared at Tommy, could see him trembling underneath the hoodie. "Fuck, Tommy, I'm so sorry. I never meant to, I said I would never do this. Please, please, I need to pick you up, okay?"

He reached out and grabbed the kitten, still wrapped in the hoodie and stood up with it in his arms. He could feel the little ball of fur shaking in his arms and it broke his heart to know that he'd caused that much fear. He set the kitten and the hoodie in the center of the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm going to change you back as soon as I can figure out what I did. I'm sorry."

He stood up, ran a hand through his hair and went back over the last few minutes in his head. He paced a bit, running through the conversation and then snapped his fingers. He turned back to the bed to see the kitten had crawled out of the hoodie and was moving toward the pillows.

"Tommy? I got it now. I know what to do. I'm going to release you now, okay?"

The kitten turned to him and hissed, waving a paw in the air. Adam winced. "I know, you're pissed, you have every right to be. Please, just stay after I fix this so we can talk about it?"

The kitten hissed at him again but sat down by the pillow.

Adam nodded, closed his eyes, thought of Tommy and commanded him. " _Abeo._ "

He felt the power move through the room and when he opened his eyes, a very naked and very shaken Tommy was sitting curled up by pillows. Adam took a step toward the bed and Tommy shrank away from him, curling himself into a tighter ball. He reached a hand out and Tommy pulled away even further. "D-don't touch me," he whispered brokenly.

Adam pulled his hand back, clutching it into a fist, tears springing to his eyes. "Oh God, Tommy, I'm so sorry. I never –" He hung his head. "I promised I'd never ever do that to you."

He turned to grab a blanket and offered it to Tommy. Tommy cast furtive glances up at him through his eyelashes and then looked at the blanket. After several long moments of Tommy looking between him and the blanket, he finally reached out and snatched it from Adam's fingers, pulling it close. Adam watched as he pulled it around himself and then wrapped his arms around his knees and curled back up into a ball. "Thanks," he whispered.

Adam looked up to see Tommy sitting up against the headboard, a pillow hugged in his arms in front of himself protectively. He could also see that Tommy was still shaking. "Fuck," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He quickly went to the phone and called room service, flicking his eyes back and forth between the phone and Tommy, who watched him carefully the entire time. When he hung up he went back over to the bed. "They'll have some food up here in about fifteen minutes," he said quietly. "All protein, just like you need."

Tommy just continued to stare at him, his brown eyes wide and projecting so much hurt and betrayal that it felt like knives piercing Adam's chest. He sat down toward the end of the bed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that. I – I just got so angry. I was so fucking worried about you." He looked over at Tommy again, pleading with his eyes. "That Vamp I told you about? Danny? Well, he knows about you, which of course I knew he was going to find out, but it seems he did his research. He knows you're a Cat and he most definitely knows how much you mean to me."

He glanced up at Tommy. "He threatened you. Nothing specific, just the normal vague shit he does to stir things up, but the fact remains that he threatened you in particular. So I spent the whole fucking Council meeting worried about you. I was so damned distracted that Terrance had to take notes. Told me he'd fill me in on what happened in the morning. We left as soon as was politely possible because all I could think about was getting back here and making sure you were safe. I kept trying to call and send you texts but you didn't answer your phone."

"I lost it," Tommy whispered.

"I'll get you a new one." Adam sighed half with relief and half with  
frustration.

Tommy just nodded in response.

"Fuck, Tommy, I was so worried about you. We got back here and you weren't here, you weren't answering your phone, nobody else was answering my calls or my texts. I didn't know what the fuck had happened. And then you come in, just walking through the door like it's no big deal and I just, I just lost it. Then you're covered in blood, telling me stories about three Vamps and being all pissy. And then you accuse me of cheating. Tommy, I would never cheat on you. Don't you understand?"

Adam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "When an Alpha claims someone like I claimed you? It's forever. There's no takebacks. There's no do-overs. There's no 'I've found someone else'. It's forever. You're my mate now. Our lives are bound together, forever. I will never leave you and I'll never ever cheat on you."

"Then explain the pics and the vids to me." Tommy's voice came out broken and rough.

Adam swallowed hard. "I keep forgetting you're new to this whole Vamp world. We have protocols that we're supposed to follow. One of them is our greeting. We kiss, on the mouth. It's like the Vamp version of a handshake. It shows that our fangs are withdrawn and that we are greeting each other in peace. So all those people you saw pics of me kissing? They were other Vamps that were at the Council meeting. Yes, I'll admit some of them are pretty twinky looking. Keep in mind most of them are a lot older than I am. I'm like a giant to them. When they were made you were lucky if you were taller than five feet. I tower over most of them. It's one of the reasons that they respect me as an Alpha so much, because I'm physically intimidating. Believe me when I tell you there is nothing behind any of those kisses. Absolutely nothing."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Adam stood up. "That'll be room service. Just stay here, I'll get it and bring it to you, okay?"

Tommy gave a brief nod and Adam went to answer the door. He signed the bill and grabbed the tray, kicking the door shut. He set the tray on the bed and pushed it closer to Tommy. "There's a burger, a filet, some BBQ chicken, and some salmon."

Tommy lifted the lid off of one of the dishes, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the burger. The lap desk suddenly appeared in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and looked up to see Adam standing there, a hopeful look on his face. Tommy ignored it but put the plate on the desk and started eating the burger, his eyes closed again as he made contented sounds.

Adam watched him eat in silence. He didn't speak as Tommy polished off the burger, the steak, the salmon and finally started working on the chicken. When he finished he drank the two glasses of milk that Adam had ordered and wiped his mouth on the napkin. He set the napkin on the now empty tray and looked up at Adam expectantly. Adam took the tray and set it outside the room, relocking the door. He turned back to see Tommy sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please don't leave," he whispered.

Tommy looked up at him sharply, saw the look of abject misery on his face and slumped a bit. He took a deep breath and started to talk. "We had dinner at Pat O's. It was fun. The food was great. We had some Hurricanes and then they wanted to go check out Oz, you know, since we've all been there before. We got there and the place was packed. We got separated. I could still see Monte in the crowd so I figured I was okay. Then the sprinklers went off and my Cat was really not okay with that. When I got to the door I couldn't find anyone. They didn't answer my calls either. I was wet and cold and my Cat was pissed so I left."

Adam stood by the door waiting while Tommy paused, watched as he took a deep shuddery breath.

"I sent Monte a text and then saw my twitter feed." He looked up at Adam, pain and betrayal still reflected in his eyes. "Saw all the pics and the vids and… and I just started heading back here. I got jumped by three very young Vamps. They taunted me about not needing an Alpha, about how they were their own Alphas. When the one went to lick my neck I warned her off. That must have made her mad because next thing I know she's going for my neck and I'm shifting."

He closed his eyes and Adam watched the shiver course through his body. "I ripped her throat open and then I ran. I shifted to a housecat a few blocks later, slipped in through a service door and came up here."

"Where I proceeded to act like a complete ass," Adam said in resignation.

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe not a complete ass, now that I know what you went through, but yeah."

Adam hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I truly am. I don't – I" He lifted his head up and Tommy could see unshed tears shimmering in his eyes. "I don't know how to earn your trust back but I'll do anything you ask."

"Why did you shift me? You said you would never do that, like a month ago, and then you did."

Adam winced at the broken tone of Tommy's voice. "I never meant to do that. I promised you I wouldn't and I did and I'm so sorry. It's just you were leaving and I didn't want you to leave, not without listening to me first, not without talking first." He let his head fall forward into his hands. "I just didn't want you to leave. I was angry but I was just so relieved you were okay but then you were so mad and I don't know, I just really didn't want you to leave. I didn't mean to do it, I don't think I even consciously knew I was doing it." He looked back up at Tommy, his eyes dark with pain and regret. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It hurt," Tommy stated quietly.

Adam whipped his head up and stared at Tommy. "What?"

"When you shifted me, it hurt. It felt like my body was exploding and all my nerves were on fire. It doesn't feel like that when I shift, it just happens. But when you made me shift, it hurt."

Adam's eyes drifted over Tommy, wanting to reach out and touch him. He even stretched a hand out and then clenched it into a fist and drew it  
back. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." He let out a long shuddering sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. "Are you still in pain now?"

He watched as Tommy shrugged, shaking his head no. "The food helped. Got rid of the pain and the shaking. I'm still wiped out though."

Adam walked toward him and dropped to his knees in front of Tommy. He gingerly reached out and touched Tommy on the knee. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, scooting closer and dropping his head into Tommy's lap, tears sliding down his face and dripping onto Tommy's blanket. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

Tears welled up in Tommy's eyes and he dropped a hand into Adam's hair, stroking it slowly. "I know," he whispered back. He bent down to kiss Adam's head. "I know."

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist and just clung to him until his tears slowed and finally stopped. He lay there while Tommy stroked his hair and realized what he needed to do, the one thing he could do to make things right. He pulled back off of Tommy's lap and out of his comforting touch. Adam knelt in front of him, his hands on his thighs and his head bowed. He looked up at Tommy, his eyes still shimmering a bit from unshed tears.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I should never have shifted you like that and I'm sorry. I told you I'd probably be an ass at some point, just never thought it would be this soon. I'm down here on my knees asking you to forgive me. Please?"

Tommy watched as Adam closed his eyes, turned his head, and tilted his head baring his neck in the perfect pose of submission. Tommy's breath caught in his throat and he realized in that instant just how sorry Adam truly was because he didn't have a submissive bone in his body. "Adam," he whispered.

He crawled off the bed and dropped to his knees next to Adam. He stroked a finger down the side of Adam's neck, resisting the urge to lean forward and lick it. He didn't want Adam's submission and that would be taking it. He slid his hand over to cup Adam's cheek. "Adam," he whispered again.

Adam opened his eyes and looked at him. Tommy leaned forward and kissed him softly. He stroked his thumb over Adam's lips. "I know you're sorry and I forgive you. But this, this isn't you. You shouldn't have to submit to anyone, not even me."

Adam watched as Tommy leaned back, hands on his thighs and head bowed forward. Tommy looked at him once through his lashes before closing his eyes, turning his face, and tilting his head to bare his neck in submission, mirroring Adam's exact position.

"I submit to you," Tommy said softly, dropping the blanket to the floor.

  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. What happens when Tommy defies Adam and Adam makes an ass of himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the sequel to [Mine](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/172988.html) It can stand alone, but better if you read that one first. These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


 ****

Yours

  
**Chapter Seven**   


Adam surged forward, pulling Tommy into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Tommy, burying his face in his neck and inhaling deeply. "Oh God, Tommy," he breathed out. His fangs slid out, the urge to bury them in Tommy's neck almost overwhelming. He kissed the spot lightly, shuddering from his attempts to restrain his Alphaness from completely taking over.

"God, Tommy, I – I want – I need –"

Tommy just waited, his neck bared.

Adam closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and clenched his hand into a fist. "I want to go slow, but I don't think I can." He instinctively slipped into his Alpha voice. "You defied me, you could have been hurt, and now you're here, in front of me, like this…I just I can't–"

"Don't," Tommy whispered. "I know. Claim me again Adam, make me yours, mark me."

Adam let out a strangled growl, grabbed Tommy's arms and sank his fangs into Tommy's neck. The coppery taste of Tommy's blood flooded his mouth, the submissive way Tommy let himself be manhandled appeased the Alpha in him. He sucked hard, long enough to get a good taste, and then he licked the wounds closed. "You're mine, Tommy Joe," he growled. "You'll always be mine. Now get up on the bed."

Tommy did as he asked, silently climbing onto the bed and resuming his position in the middle of it. Adam crawled up after him until their knees were touching. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over Tommy's lips. Tommy opened his mouth immediately, darting his tongue out to lick the pad of Adam's thumb before sucking it into his mouth. He curled his tongue around it, licking it up and down and finally sucking on it until Adam pulled it out with a groan. He trailed his hand down Tommy's neck to his chest, brushing lightly over Tommy's nipples making him gasp.

He watched as Tommy bit his lip to keep from crying out as he pinched his nipple between his fingers. He gave it a twist and then leaned in to suck it into the heat of his mouth.

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam growled.

Tommy tried to pull out of Adam's grasp when the sucking became too much. Adam's eyes were immediately drawn to the nipple he'd been sucking on, it was pink and peaked and begging to be played with some more. He raised his hand, rubbing his finger over it, scratching it with his fingernail, pinching it again. Tommy leaned into the touch even though Adam could still see him biting his lip against crying out. He bent his head down and licked the other one, nibbling at it lightly with his teeth. His fangs slid out and he pierced the flesh around it, sucking hard and tonguing it until Tommy moaned. Satisfied, he withdrew his fangs, licked the wounds until they healed and pulled back.

He nosed his way up Tommy's chest, breathing in the scent of his Cat. He licked at Tommy's collarbone, biting it gently, just enough to break the skin, not enough to lick them closed. He sucked at the area, pulling the blood to the surface, knowing there would be a bruise there tomorrow. He licked his way up Tommy's neck, repeating the same process right over his pulse point. He kissed his way along Tommy's jaw until their lips met. Tommy opened up immediately, thrusting his tongue into Adam's mouth, apparently tired of his passive role.

Adam let him take control for a brief moment but them skimmed his hand up Tommy's chest and grabbed his throat. He turned Tommy's head to the angle he wanted and started dominating the kiss. He slid his hand around to the back of Tommy's neck, tangled his fingers in the hair he found there and yanked back. Tommy's mouth opened in a silent gasp and Adam licked down the side of his neck.

"Such a bad kitty, Tommy Joe," he murmured, licking lightly at Tommy's pulse. "My pretty naughty kitty. What am I going to do with you?" he growled, his fangs breaking the skin with no warning.

Tommy instinctively reached up and grabbed his biceps and squeezed, his blunt nails digging into the skin. Adam let him, relishing the dull ache Tommy's grip created in his arms. He pulled back from the bite, stroking his hand down Tommy's face, those big brown eyes staring up at him. "I should punish you, you know?" he whispered.

Tommy's face flushed and he looked down. Adam tilted his face back up with his finger. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. He drew back again, meeting Tommy's eyes. "But I think everything that happened tonight was punishment enough. Now's the time for making up."

He fisted his hand in Tommy's hair again and pulled back, going right back to the holes he just made, piercing them again, sucking lightly until a needy whine slipped from Tommy's lips. He withdrew, licking them closed.

"Lay back," he ordered.

Instantly, Tommy pulled away from him, lying back down on the bed, staring up at Adam. Adam could tell by the defiant look in his eyes that Tommy was letting his Cat control things right now. It was the Cat submitting to his Alpha, not Tommy and that made him grin.

"What?" Tommy asked petulantly.

Adam leaned down and nuzzled his neck, kissing his cheek. "You, letting your Cat submit to me while you defiantly sit on the sidelines watching, waiting. That's what I love about you."

Tommy's eyes widened and the look in them softened, the defiance fading and being replaced by something more tender, more vulnerable. Adam leaned down and kissed him softly, his tongue licking at Tommy's lips until they opened up to him. He slicked his tongue inside, danced it around Tommy's before pulling it back out. He peppered kisses along Tommy's jaw and up to his ear where he gently sucked the piercings into the wet heat of his mouth, tonguing them until Tommy was pressing hard against him and pulling him closer with his hands.

He released Tommy's ear and kissed down his chest. He licked at each nipple, watching as they peaked again. He nuzzled his way down Tommy's belly, dipping his tongue into his belly button and making Tommy giggle and bury his hands in his hair. He licked at his hip bones, sucking up marks on both that matched the marks on Tommy's neck. He buried his nose in the curly hair at the base of Tommy's cock, inhaling deeply the intoxicating scent that was pure Tommy, pure Cat.

"Fuck, you smell good."

"How do I smell?" Tommy asked curiously, propping himself up on his elbows to meet Adam's eyes.

"Like mine," Adam growled, sinking his fangs into the claiming scar in Tommy's groin.

"FUCK!" Tommy shouted and arched off the bed, pleasure rocketing through his body.

Adam smiled, licking his lips clean as he withdrew. "Not yet, but soon."

He bit his thumb, drawing blood and pressing it over the fresh wounds.

Tommy moaned and arched up again. His eyes closed, he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, turning his head restlessly. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Mini re-claiming. Kind of like marking my territory all over again. Not necessary, I just want to. After everything that happened tonight –"

"You need to," Tommy interrupted him.

Adam looked up, meeting his eyes. "I need to."

Tommy stared at him, licking his lips in anticipation. "I'm yours, Adam, I always will be. No matter what happens. So do it, claim me again. Please?" Tommy pleaded.

Adam laughed, the rich sound filling the room. "Boy, you are a toppy little kitty aren't you?"

But he did as Tommy asked. He drew himself up over Tommy and kissed him, letting him taste the two of them mixed together and then went back down, licking the bite mark and healing it. He pushed Tommy's legs up, resting his shoulders against the back of his thighs and darting his tongue out to lick lightly over Tommy's hole.

Tommy's hands fisted restlessly in the sheets underneath him. Adam nosed at Tommy's cock, watching it twitch and leak precome from the slit at the top.

"Please."

Adam smiled, wrapped a hand around the base of Tommy's cock and licked delicately at the slit. "Fuck, you taste good, like sin wrapped up in a bow and delivered just to me." He sucked the head of Tommy's cock into his mouth, licking around it and then down the shaft. Adam wrapped a hand around the base and started bobbing his head up on down, licking and sucking, grazing ever so lightly with his fangs making Tommy shudder with need.

Adam glanced up at Tommy, pleased to see his eyes closed, his mouth slack, and the pink flush to his skin. He reached down and cupped Tommy's balls, rolling them gently in his hand. He took a deep breath in through his nose, relaxed his throat and sucked Tommy in further, feeling his cock slide down. He swallowed around it and Tommy grunted.

"Oh fuuuuck."

Adam felt Tommy's balls tighten in his hand so he tightened his hold on the base of Tommy's cock and with one last swipe of his tongue, pulled off.

"Nooooo!" Tommy cried out.

Adam smirked. "You're not coming until I say you can."

Tommy pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at him, confused. "What?"

Adam just grinned before bending his head back down. He licked Tommy's balls, sucking them into his mouth one at a time before letting them go and licking behind them until he was licking right over Tommy's entrance. He licked a few broad stripes over it before just delicately licking around it. He teased it with his tongue until the muscle relaxed and he was able to just thrust his tongue right inside.

Tommy arched off the bed and fisted his hands in Adam's hair. "Fuck!"

Adam smiled against his skin and thrust his tongue back in, keeping a firm hold on the base of Tommy's cock, feeling it pulse in his hand. He tongue-fucked Tommy's ass until the pull on his head started to hurt and Tommy was begging him to let him come.

"Not until I say," he growled, pulling his face away from Tommy's ass and giving his dick a good tongue swipe.

He licked his way back up Tommy's body to his neck, where he sucked on the mark there making it just that much darker. "Mine," he growled.

Adam leaned over and grabbed the lube in the bedside table. Quickly he slicked his fingers up and plunged one into Tommy's body just as he sucked his earlobe into his mouth. Tommy thrust down onto his hand, trying to impale himself on Adam's finger. In no time, he added a second and then a third, stroking them relentlessly over Tommy's prostate, his other hand tightly gripping the base of Tommy's cock.

"Fuck, Adam, please," Tommy whimpered.

Adam licked down his neck, biting gently. "Who do you belong to?"

"You. Only you," Tommy whispered. "Please."

Adam pulled his fingers out, wiped them on the sheets and slicked up his cock. Bending Tommy's legs up, he positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed inside.

"Fuck yes!" Tommy cried out.

Adam slid into the tight heat of Tommy's body until his thighs met Tommy's ass and then he stilled, letting them both adjust to the connection.

"God, Adam, move please! Just fucking move!"

Slowly Adam pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside Tommy and that was when Tommy clenched down. "No, Adam, please, stay inside me," Tommy begged.

Adam looked down at him, met his eyes with a raised eyebrow. Tommy returned his stare until Adam swiveled his hips slightly, allowing the head of his cock to rub directly over Tommy's prostate. Need filled Tommy's eyes and the defiance disappeared completely. "Please?" he begged Adam, his brown eyes pleading for release.

Adam's gaze softened and he reached down to caress Tommy's cheek. Tommy kissed the palm of his hand and then Adam joined their hands together and started to thrust. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam's back and his free hand grabbed onto Adam's hip and dug in. Adam let go of his cock with a warning. "I know you're close, but just wait, wait until I say."

Tommy couldn't speak so he only nodded, his eyes shut tight and his bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration. Adam started thrusting faster and harder, he swiveled his hips randomly catching Tommy by surprise when he would hit his prostate. Tommy tightened his hand on Adam's, digging his blunt nails into the back of Adam's hand and letting Adam know he was close.

He gazed down at Tommy. "Open your eyes," he commanded.

Tommy did, locking his brown eyes on Adam's blue ones.

"Come for me, Tommy, come right now."

He swiveled his hips and thrust in particularly hard and Tommy came with a shout, clenching down around Adam. He thrust through Tommy's orgasm, the fucked-out look on his face finally sending Adam over the edge as well. He bent down over Tommy, pressing their foreheads together, knowing that if he'd been human, his arms would have been shaking from the effort of holding himself up. Their breath mingled as they panted through their afterglow.

Weakly, Tommy brought his arm up and wrapped it around Adam's shoulder, gently tugging him down. Adam let himself go and draped himself over Tommy, their chests rising and falling together. When he could finally move, he pulled out and got up to head to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and came back. He gazed down at Tommy who was looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes and a passion-glazed smile on his face.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as he cleaned Tommy and then himself off. He chucked the towel on the floor and lay back down beside Tommy. Tommy turned into his side, head pushing up under Adam's arm and his hand lazily drifting over Adam's stomach. Adam wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in tight. He kissed the top of his head whispering the word 'mine' over and over.

Tommy finally pushed up out of his embrace and rolled on top of Adam. Adam stared up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I am, you know."

"What?"

"Yours."

Tommy leaned down to kiss him, tangling their tongues together before slipping back down by Adam's side and into his embrace. He kissed Adam's chest lightly, his fingers tracing random patterns over the pale freckled skin. "I always will be."

"Even when I act like an ass?"

Tommy smiled at the vulnerable tone in Adam's voice. "Even when you act like an ass."

Adam tightened his arms around Tommy, kissing his head again. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Tommy whispered against his chest. "Now, let me get some sleep, I'm exhausted, you fucker."

Adam's rich laughter filled the room and Tommy smiled into his chest, letting sleep finally overtake him. When he felt Tommy's breathing even out Adam kissed the top of his head one final time. "You're mine but am I yours?" he whispered.

And then, as if he heard the question, Tommy whispered sleepily, his hand tightening on Adam's chest. "Mine."

Warmth filled Adam's chest and he joined Tommy in sleep, a smile on his face.

  


  
**The End**   



End file.
